


A Year Behind You

by cranbinniejuice



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranbinniejuice/pseuds/cranbinniejuice
Summary: For Yewon, love doesn't come easy. Especially if the one you love Is Bae Yoobin, one would be surprised as well.From elementary school, to college, Yewon has tried sorting out the feelings that she has for a certain someone. Although there are many incidents where they would come close, it would just fall right before Yewon's eyes.Being an adult, can she finally be the right lover?





	A Year Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> yo, have fun
> 
> if i have typos...sorry just warning you, don't get too triggered. 
> 
> cool? cool. 
> 
> let birin ruLE

A narrow alleyway would give birth to the first ever drunk Yewon. At twenty years old, the brunette, rosy cheeked, little lady flailed around right after she had celebrated her first night out. The night air gave a slight cooling sensation, as the city's pollution made it a smell of some sorts.

Designated driver, Hyojung, shoved both an entoxicated Yewon and Jiho as the three went out that night to relieve stress and such from the upcoming school year.

"Why do I have to go straight to university!?" Yewon was complaining about what her future has layed out before her, she has to attend higher education, as her older friends waited a year. "You guys didn't!" Her back hit her seat one last time before she gripped onto her last hope of sanity. All was such a blur anyways. From what Yewon could make out, Jiho was singing some children's song and Hyojung was cursing them out under her breath. Where did Yoobin go? Yewon thought to herself as she unbuckled herself out of her seatbelt and lunged forward to pat Hyojung on the head. "H-hey, where did...where did she go? You know her Hyojung-"

"Yoobin wen't in the other car with Hyejin and Seunghee." Hyojung angrily pushedthe younger ones head, hard enough for her to fall back into her seat, groaning in delusional pain. 

Hyojung's car was the smell of sweets and homely memories Yewon forgot about a long time ago, there was still the tacky part on the seat in which she left her candy there and didn't tell Hyojung about it. This was what made her car so comfortable, the fact that Yewon even made it somewhat her own car. Laughing hysterically at the find times Yewon clapped over and over again which only led to a soon after headache. 

Stairs, an ajar door, fluorescent white flickering lights and many groans. They filled the staircase with throwbacks to younger times and angry neighbors trying to get sleep. Whispers from an apologetic Hyojung and yells from a Jiho that wanted to fight all of the sudden. As soon as their apartment door was visible Yewon pounced towards it and swung the door open, dancing her way in, the sound of dropping shoes was behind her, as was her two other companions. 

"Honey, I'm home~" Yewon lazily sung, she had sung too much that night. 

The younger girl could only imagine that a bear had tackled her, which was mostly correct as she looked down to see her lovely older roommate, Mimi with the dark short hair, grabbing the younger one by the legs as Yewon tried to called in distress another figure appeared, prying Mihyun from Yewon's legs. Hyejin was such a life saver for both of the girls had things to drink that night. 

"Could you two not be absolute idiots? We said you can go drink for your birthday, not get totally destroyed and tell us to pick you up. We're not your mother's." Hyejin had her hair tied up in a messy bun to hide her real stress of getting all of these girls home safely. Shia was already sleeping as Mihyun mentioned, getting herself comfortable where she was on the sofa. Yewon was starting to take off her top layers and threw them out of her sight, only for it to be picked up by a still so annoyed Hyojung. "Where's Yoobin?" Hyejin asked Hyojung after she had gotten rid of Yewon's drunk smelling clothes. 

"We though you had her..." Hyojung replied, hands on her hips, yet concern in her eyes as she wondered where Yoobin was. The two continued to simultaneously bicker about who was meant to pick Yoobin up and they didn't notice her walking in with Seunghee over her arms, gasping for air, she gave them all a furious look. 

"Do not let Seunghee on the bus when she's drunk, she pretended that she was a flight attendant and did that weird thing that they do to caution passengers." Carrying her to a close enough spot she put Seunghee down in the corner to sleep it off. "The whole time as well!" These complaints engulfed the room as Hyojung and Hyejin wiped their foreheads and pat each other on the back, they were lucky enough that Yoobin didn't drink that night either. Yewon looked over to Yoobin who was rubbing her temples, caring eyes only Yewon gave Yoobin. Oh how much Yewon liked to look and admire Yoobin, big and dark eyes, slim figure and heavenly physique, her short yet beautiful hair. It would always tantalise Yewon's mind, always.

"Yoobin~" Yewon's drunk tone was never impressive with anyone else except for Yoobin, Yoobin would always give up when it came to the youngest member, as Yewon was the only person she could really lead in her group of friends. being the second youngest wasn't so fun for her. The older one pat Yewon's head as she proceeded to walk into her room and ready herself for the next day. For Yewon that'd be enough, that'd go over and beyond for her. and she didn't worry. because now that they ar ein the same school most of the time, it was a chance to show Yoobin a new side of herself. hopefully she would be able to make it


End file.
